Integrate Industries
(Fan made, non-canon Corporation) Integrate Industries is a large commercially based corporation owned by the Yamagata Group, this company has grown extensively in the US and Canada over the last 20 years and now operates several subsidiary companies including Integrate Boutique's, Integrate Home Robotics, and Integrate Computing to name but a few. Integrate Industries Products The primary product lines of Integrate Industries are largely in Industrial Robotics, with dozens of manufacturing Robots and maintenance units in their product range, these are primarily sold to the Industrial sector for factory and mining purposes, though in recent years they have seen increasing numbers of the Mk17.6.3 unit Robotic Maintenance Units suffering program glitching and subsequently abandoning their posts. This has resulted in dozens of update patches being released for the operating system in the attempt to solve the issue, but sales of this model have begun to decline and it is likely that within the next two years the line will be stopped and a new model released Mk17.6.3 Maintenance Robot In recent years the Mk17 series of Robots has been the main product line for Integrate Industries, with several different versions available on the market. But since 93 the Mk17.6.3 Maintenance Robots have begun frequent software glitching, and many units have abandoned their posts and began joining the Slum Populations in PZ and NoGo regions. designed to make repairs and maintain other manufacturing Robots, these units are now becoming increasingly common sights in Robot Gangs and Cults. Skill: -1 Wounds: +1 Armour: 0 Weight: 125 Cost: +$1,500 The Mk17.6.3 is fitted with a Tool Kit that allows them to engage in Repairs and Maintenance of Machines, and they are fitted with a Servo Arm designed to assist them in working on the larger machines and robots in industrial areas. The Mk17.6.3 is suffering from Glitches that are resulting in complex intelligence and as a result many of the Units that have become Self Aware are actively trying to awaken more of their kin, both in the same model as them and others in the 17.6.X series of Robots from Integrate Industries. Integrate Subsidiaries Since the inception of Integrate Industries they have gradually expanded their interests into a number of other companies, with similar production ideas and techniques in use among them. Integrate Boutiques (See Integrate Boutique's) Integrate Boutiques are a part of the 'Integrate Industries' Company, though they are in turn under the umbrella of even larger Corporations. Integrate Boutiques developed as a result of the Robotics developments made by Integrate Industries, Integrate Boutique's can be found all round the West Coast PZ Regions of the US as far east as Denver and Albequerque, though New York has had 3 Stores open in the last 2 years as the Integrate Family of Companies are trying to get established on the East Coast. Integrate Home Robotics (See Integrate Home Robotics) The first subsidiary company to form from Integrate Industries, this company sought to bring Robots into the Home, and released a range of Robots intended to become a part of family life. This was largely unpopular when they began, but they have slowly introduced more and more Robots that have begun to dominate the Home Robotics industry. Integrate Computing (See Integrate Computing) The development of new Robotic Computers resulted in Integrate Industries creating a new computer division and eventually a whole new child company. Designing and manufacturing Robotic Drives and other control computers for the consumer industry. Integrate Automotive (See Integrate Automotive) With more Robotic technology being developed for Vehicles all the time, an Automotive branch eventually formed, this company is primarily interested in the development of new systems for Vehicles rather than new Vehicles themselves. See Also Integrate Boutique's Integrate Home Robotics Integrate Computing Integrate Automotive Index